Role Play
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: When a detective needs to punish someone for misbehaving, he knows how to do the job.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI nor the characters.**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: NO NO NO! I will not let remove the M rating and will definitely won't let it take off all the M rated fics! People worked hard to write these fics! What the hell happened to "Unleash Your Imagination?" is supposed to be a place for writers to express themselves through writing and this is pretty much the only thing I'm good at - writing. So I won't let take that away from me!  
So yeah, I'm kinda publishing this fic out of spite, but still.  
It's a little different from my usual writing, but I think you'll like it ;)**

* * *

**Role Play**

He locked the door to his office before slamming her against it. She winced as her forehead hit the door, and turned her head to the side, trying to get a good look at the man standing behind her. She felt his body getting closer to hers, pinning her further against the door.

"Give me one good reason not to send you to jail," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath on her neck sending shivers throughout her body.

"I'm sorry, Detective" she murmured. "I won't do it again."

Reaching to her front, he ran his hand down the valley between her breasts, popping open some of the buttons on her white blouse. "You are nothing but a dirty bitch," he whispered in her ear while skimming his hand over her bra clad breast. "You know what you need to do to convince me not to send you to jail."

Letting go of her, he let her turn around slowly. He failed to suppress the chuckle that left his lips as he saw the slight fear on her face, and reached for her cheek, cupping her it in the big palm of his hand before letting it wander down to her neck and eventually to her shoulder. Placing his other hand on her other shoulder, he pushed her down until she fell to her knees and looked up at him with sorrow in her big, blue eyes.

"I'll do whatever you tell me," she said as she placed her hands on his belt buckle and undid it before pulling the belt out of his trousers and placing it on the floor by his feet. "Just don't send me to jail."

"We'll see about that," he said as she undid the button and zipper on his trousers, relieving some of the tension beneath them. Her pleading eyes looked up into his stern ones as she pulled the black trousers down his legs along with his boxers, freeing his straining erection.

"Now prove you deserve to be forgiven," he said, placing both hands on her head and pulling it closer to his ever growing member. Nodding, she parted her lips and slowly let the tip slide into his mouth, causing him to let out a rumbling groan. Taking it as a good sign, she took more of him in until she felt him hit the back of her throat. Trying to avoid her gag reflex, she relaxed her throat and let the rest of his manhood slide into her mouth, eliciting a satisfied groan from the detective.

"That's it," he encouraged as she started to move her head up and down his member. Her blue eyes opened and looked up at him as he brushed her hair back and held it there. "Do what you need to do."

Letting out a moan around his manhood – which sent a thousand jolts of electricity throughout his body – she started sucking faster, her hands holding his hips in an attempt to stop him as he started thrusting slowly in and out of her mouth, each time hitting the back of her throat.

"Don't fight it or you'll spend the rest of your life behind bars," he threatened, but her hands still wouldn't leave his hips. Eventually he's had enough. She looked up at him, confusion showing on her face, as he pushed her away from him and discarded his shoes, trousers, and boxers. "You're gonna pay for that."

Leaving her on her knees on the floor, he walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Stand up," he ordered sternly as he started approaching her, and she did as she was told and got up on shaky legs. Turning her around so her back was to him, he, once again, pushed her, face first, against the door, causing her to wince again. Grabbing both her hands firmly, he pulled them back and cuffed them behind her back while murmuring, "You need to learn how to behave."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "Please let me go. I'll be good next time."

Chuckling slightly, he ran his fingers down her reddish hair before taking a handful of it and pulling her head back roughly, causing her to let out a moan of pain. "I can't trust you anymore," he murmured against her ear while trailing his fingers down her stretched neck and causing her to shudder slightly. "And you're going to get what you deserve."

She whimpered in protest as his hand left her hair and settled on the button of her jeans. She tried to move away in an attempt to stop him from getting access to her most private area, but his hand had a strong grip on her cuffed hands, holding her in place as he popped open the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper.

"Please don't send me to jail," she whispered as the jeans fell to the floor and pooled around her ankles.

"You need to pay for what you've done," he whispered back as he hooked his fingers in her thong straps and pulled it down her legs, forcing her to kick off her shoes and step out of the parts of clothing around her ankles. "Walking like that, with this cleavage, swaying you little ass, distracting officers from doing their job…"

"I promise; I won't do it again."

"You still need to be punished," he whispered as he pulled her away from the door and bent her over his desk. Stepping back, he took in the sight before him: she was bent over his desk, clad in only her white blouse and bra, her hands cuffed behind her back, and her ass sticking up in the air. She was open and ready for him, and he was going to take advantage of that.

Stepping closer, he grabbed her hips and nudged her legs apart with his knee. Staring down at the wetness between her legs, he ran his member over her clit and between her lips, getting coated with her juices, before pushing deep into her warm, wet depth, eliciting a loud moan from the woman on his desk.

He started thrusting in and out, fast and hard – almost pounding into her – bringing her hips back to meet each of his thrusts. He listened as her moans increased in volume as she neared the end, causing his thrusts to get harder and faster until her walls finally clamed down around his member and she cried out as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her trembling on his desk.

Just when she had calmed down a little, she realized that he'd never stopped thrusting into her. She turned her head back to see his brows furrowed and lips clenched, trying to get to that wonderful place she had just visited, and so she pushed back against him and squeezed her inner muscles around his manhood, which was plunging in and out of her. That action drove him crazy and he gripped her hips tighter as his body began to shudder and he released everything he had inside her before collapsing on top of her, pinning her to the desk with his body.

When both had caught their breath, he finally got up, grabbed the keys from his desk, and released her from the handcuffs. She smiled as she shook her hands and rubbed her wrists before turning to face the detective who had just pulled on his boxers.

"It was a good punishment, Detective," Catherine said seductively with a sultry smile as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "I think I've learned my lesson."

"Good," Lou answered with a smile as he, too, wrapped his arms around the redhead's body and kissed her forehead, "'cause I don't think I have any energy left to punish you," he added with a grin. "You wore me out."

"Gonna have to visit your office more often," she said with a smirk before leaning up and planting a sweet kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned.

"Where did this love for role playing come from anyway?" he asked once they'd broken apart.

"I don't know." Catherine shrugged. "It's just fun. And it makes sex so much better," she added with a seductive tone before kissing her detective lover again.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's not one of my best fics, but you try writing a fic while there's a war in your uterus.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I'd like to know what you think.**

**-Zohar.**


End file.
